In today's oil and gas industry, operators are drilling multiple lateral wells from a single wellbore. The technique of drilling multiple lateral wells generally results in increased production and increased reservoir depletion. The technique may include drilling the wellbore, setting a whipstock in the wellbore, drilling a window and drilling the lateral well. Multiple lateral wells may be drilled.
After drilling a wellbore containing multiple lateral wells that extend therefrom, an operator may find it necessary to reenter the individual lateral wells to perform remedial well work such as completing, gravel packing, acidizing, fracturing, etc. A window locator and reentry apparatus was described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,937 issued on 27 Nov. 2012 and entitled “Multi-Window Lateral Well Locator/Reentry Apparatus and Method” and is incorporated herein in its entirety by express reference. Additionally, a prior art running tool assembly for a lateral well locator are commercially available from Knight Oil Tools under the name “X-Finder”.